kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 28
'The "Sword Angel" Dances on a Palm; Part 2 ' is the 28th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. As Frey watches Loki and Raishin Akabane fight against Bronson, she realizes that she is not alone, as her brother has always cared and looked after her. Bronson shockingly reveals that he was the one who orchestrated the death of their parents. Summary As a bloodied stage is cleaned up, and a dead body is removed, people comment about a tragic accident where a man and his wife have been killed by their Automaton, which became berserk during their performance. A crew member of the performance insists the Automaton has always been normal. A young Frey sits outside the theatre, as another girl points out how lonely she is now, before leaving with her mother. Frey hears the comment, and cries, before a young boy reaches out to her. The flashback ends. "Father" calls Loki his "son", surprising Raishin Akabane as he realizes the man is the head of D-Works, Bronson. Observing from a rooftop, Frey is shocked to see her "Father" involved in the situation, and remembers Kimberley's warning that she must not do anything. Meanwhile, Loki claims he has come to his senses, as Cherubim lunges forward to attack Bronson. However, Bronson manages to block off the attack with a tiny dagger, surprising both Loki and Frey. Bronson continues to block Cherubim's subsequent attacks easily. Suddenly, Lucifer appears behind Cherubim, but before it can attack, Yaya blocks its sword with her arm. As the Automatons fight, Frey realizes that Lucifer managed to hit Yaya in precise moments before she could land her blows on it. Loki then orders Cherubim to revolve, but after a few quick exchanges, Lucifer wounds Loki, causing him to fall and bleed. Bronson mocks him for being foolish, and claims it is better to target the caster, than the Automaton. Hearing this, Raishin tries to punch Bronson, but is wounded without warning. As he lies on the ground bleeding, Yaya rushes to him. Turning his attention to Loki, Bronson asks why he chooses not to obey him. Loki replies he had followed his orders in the past, despite subsequently losing friends, or being placed in life-threatening situations. However, he cannot tolerate people who betray Frey, much to her surprise. Frey recalls Charlotte Belew telling her that she is not alone, before she remembers many years ago, Loki was the one who reached out to her, after their parents' deaths. Frey reflects how she always thought Loki hated her for being weak and pathetic, but realizes now that Loki does not despise her. Bronson comments Loki's betrayal is a pity, because he had orchestrated their parents' deaths. Upon hearing this, Loki is enraged, and lunges to hit Bronson, but the latter swings his arm powerfully, causing Loki to crash into a tree, and suffer a bleeding head injury. Bronson states he does not plan to kill Loki yet; instead, he plans to disassemble him and remove a crucial part from his body while he is still alive. Frey watches on helplessly, before praying. Unexpectedly, a bloodied Raishin still manages to stand up, determined to take Bronson on. Characters in Order of Appearance #Bronson #Loki #Raishin Akabane #Frey #Kimberley (flashback) #Cherubim #Lucifer #Charlotte Belew (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters